Shocker vs Killer Moth
And they call us useless... What-if_Death_Battle_Shocker_vs._Killer_Moth.jpg Sin_Shocker_VS_Killer_Moth.png d916m2b-6133d1fa-9d02-4a18-8f18-f7d957d0d463.png d91q7kk-c0588cce-6933-419a-9179-4405ed6fe6bd.png ' 'Discription Marvel vs DC! Which joke villian will come out on top? 'Intro' Necro: A villain should be succesful and they should strike fear into the hearts of their enemys. Mercer: Yeah, not these two. Necro: Shocker, the high tech street thug. Mercer: And Killer Moth, The Anti-Batman! Necromercer: He's Necro and I'm Mercer and together we are Necromercer. And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Shocker' Necro: Herman Schultz was born in New York City. As a high school drop out with great skills in inventing and engineering, Herman had a bright future. But for some reason he became a criminal. After a few successful burgaleries, he got cocky and got arrested. Mercer: Some criminal. He did not get arrested just once, he got arrested five diffrent times. (He was aquited four times.) When he was finally locked up in jail, he built and tested a pair of shock-guantlets. ''' '''Necro: And then he became the Shocker. Mercer: Shocker has quite an impressive physicality. Consider this. ' ' Necro: The man who Shocker one punched is Luke Cage. The Luke Cage. The same luke cage who can tank Pumpkin Bombs from the Green Goblin. Those bombs are capable of leveling city blocks with ease. Mercer: Then Shocker took a punch to the face from good old Luke! What a champ! Now Shocker's suit absorbs the shock waves from his gauntlets, so the damage he took most likely was lessened from city block level to building level, but for a regular human that is insanely impressive! ' '''Necro: Shocker has actually defeated Spider-man in hand to hand combat in inclosed spaces multiple times, and compared to other Spider man villians like Venom and Green Goblin, Shocker has a rather decent win-loss record. ' '''Mercer: Hell, Shocker one shot the Punisher! Necro: Now for Shocker's most iconic weapon. The Shocker's vibration gauntlets can fire a concentrated blast of air that vibrates a specific frequency. Tha best thing about them is that he can hit an opponent from thousands for yards away. ''' '''Mercer: Shocker can shatter massive concrete pillars one and a half feet thick with a single blast. Necro: To cause this much damage, Shocker must have exerted over eight hundred thousand pounds of fource per square inch, Or four hundred tons of force! (Fourty tons of TNT) Mercer: His gauntlets also have an electrical setting, meaning he can fire electricity at his foes. Necro: Now onto the Shocker's suit. The Shocker's suit is renforced so that the recoil of his gauntlets, and It also has it's own vibration generaters inside of it, and shocker uses them for sheilding himself, or surviving the marvel zombies event. No joke. Shocker survived the Marvel zombie's event. You know, the same one that climed the lives of Thor, Hulk and Spider man. He's even worked with the Guardians of the Galaxy before! Mercer: Shocker managed to react to a point blank sniper rifle shot, and he is also immune to sneak attacks as he blocked an attack from Spider man, who had snuck up behind him. Shocker also makes it a point not to hold onto grudges, and once the Shocker was crushed by a massive vehicle. (He also has the Shocker mobile. It's an all terrain vehicle. Thats all we know about it.) Necro: So, with a supersonic reaction speed and pre evasion, how is this guy considered a joke? Mercer: Shocker is very arrogant, but he has confidance problems, and is very reliant on his suit and gauntlets. ''' '''Necro: But over all, the Shocker is a very powerful villian, and he deserveres his place as one of Spider-man's greatest foes. Shocker: My reputation! Look at me-- I wear a quilt! 'Killer Moth' Necro: Dury Walker is the Killer Moth. Mercer: The self-cliamed Anti-Batman, Moth was originaly a prisoner known only by his number, 234026. Necro: After reading a newspaper article about Batman, he became obsesed, and after escaping prision, he built a Mothcave, from just a few pictuers of the Batcave. (Almost impressive for a D-list villian.) Mercer: Killer Moth has a rather impressive physique. He can beat non vigilantes to a pulp with ease, fight both Batman and Robin for a short period of time, and he can chew through Batwire! That stuff can hold up entire trucks! (Roughly three and a half tons). Necro: Killer Moth has shown himself to be equal to Batman in terms of lifting strength, meaning he can lift one thousand pounds! That's half a ton! Mercer: Killer Moth has tanked a gunshot to the head that was meant to kill him, and he can take hits from the likes of Batman and Robin and get up and keep fighting. Necro: But all of that pales in comparison to when Killer Moth survived a one thousand foot fall into the Gotham harbor. Mercer: But you can't be a Batman clone with out a massive arsenal. For starters, Killer Moth wields two pistols of an unknown caliber. Necro: Killer Moth weilds his iconic Cocoon gun, a pistol that allows Killer Moth to web up his foes just like Spider Man! Mercer: Killer Moth's helmet is a three in one deal. Necro: The Helmet provides protection, It's anttenae can pick up radio waves, and it's eyes can see in infa-red, making stealth useless against this guy. Mercer: Next up are Killer Moth's wings. They allow him to fly. That's it. No defensive use like Batman's cape. Necro: Moth also wields an electrical whip that gives massive shocks to it's target if it hits them. Mercer: Killer Moth also wields dual air pistols that are strong enough to blast people, bullets,rubble and almost anything else away. Necro: But Killer Moth's most prized posessicion is the...Moth Mobile. Mercer: Nope! That's it! I quit! Necro: Aw, come on Mercer... It's only episode four. Mercer: All right, fine. Anyway, the Moth Mobile is Killer Moth's customised car, with most of the bells and whistles of the Batmobile. Machine guns and radar senses and stuff like that. And once, in a car fight with Batman, Killer Moth actually won! Necro: Killer Moth Is considered a joke for multiple reasons. First of all he is very arrogant,and his track record is just plain awful. He has one a single fight in his time a criminal. He is not taken siriously, and He lost to Batgirl on her first day on the job. Mercer: Overall Killer Moth is, or tries to be batman's greatest foe. Killer Moth: I'll Kill You All! 'Set' Necromercer: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' d93lpmn-f1172b6a-667e-4669-a67c-12d3047e8d54.png ' 'Fight' ' The New York Bank 2:17pm' The bank alarms were blaring loudly. Red lights flashed inside the bank. An orange gloved hand emerged from the bank vault, soon to be followed by a head and torso. It was Dury Walker, The Killer Moth! "Ah, shit." Herman Schultz, the Shocker, thought from the top of the building opposite to the bank. "I was gonna rob that bank. Looks like someone beat me to it." Shocker thought, just before he realized he could get the cash without getting Spider-man on his ass. "I'll just take the money from the thief! Who knows? I might be able to get him to join the Six," Herman thought as he leapt down from the building. What he saw who had robbed the bank, Herman was underwhelmed. The Man who had pulled this job was wearing a purple jumpsuit, orange gloves and a bright green helment,with a pair of neon orange wings on his back. "Well, looks aren't everything." Shocker thought to himself. "Hey you!" Shocker yelled at Killer Moth. "What?! The cops are already here?! Whatever! This is my money!" Moth thought as he turned, around tossing the bag of money at Shocker FIGHT!!! (Cue:In The Zipper) "Woah!" Shocker said as he dodged the bag of money. The bag hit the wall and burst. Killer Moth quickly drew his pistols and opened fire on Shocker. Shocker activated his Vibe Shield, and the bullets bounced off of him harmlessly, ricocheting around the room, destroying windows and leaving holes in the bank counter. Killer Moth holstered his pistols and rushed at Shocker, with his fist pulled back. Moth slammed his fist into Shocker's chest, only for Shocker to strike him in the face and the ribs, before finishing his combo with an elbow to the gut. Killer Moth went flying over the bank counter, and slammed through the wall, into the lot that was behind the bank. Moth lept into the air, and he then activated his wings and began to flutter lazyly in mid-air. The shocker lept out of the hole made by Killer Moth's body. Killer Moth drew his pistols again and began to shoot the as fast as he could, with his bullets still having no effect on the shocker. Shcoker walked through the bullets and pointed his fist at is foe. With a Loud Boom, Shocker activated his gauntles, by slamming his fists together, creating a shock wave that blasted killer moth backwards,spiraling out of control and it also knocked his pistols out of his hands. Moth Managed to right himself and catch one of his pistols before it hit the ground. Moth fired his pistol again at shocker, who fire a wave of vibrations that blasted the bullets out of the air. Moth tossed aside his pistol in disgust and drew a pair of pistols that were attached to a pack on his back. "Why did you attack me? I'm not a cop you know!?" Shocker shouted up at killer moth. "Yeah, Right!" Moth shouted back in a sarcastic tone. ' '"No Really! I'm Part of the organazation known as the sinister six. I came into the bank to get the money and to recuit you!" "I'm Not Buying it!" Killer Moth Screamed as he pointed his air pistols at shocker and opened fire. Shocker Pointed both of his gauntlets at the compressed air and fired off a shock wave. The attacks collided and blasted Shocker and Killer Moth Away from each other. Shocker was sent flying over the bank, and moth was sent flying to the near construction site. Shocker pushed himself up off of the ground, and he then shook his head and looked over next to him. It was the Shocker Mobile! ''' '''Killer Moth got up and realized that at least three or four of his ribs were broken. He looked over to his left and saw the Mothmobile. "Hell yeah!" Killer moth thought as he lept up with new found energy, and ran over to the car and he then lept in to the car. Killer Moth and Shocker started their cars at the same time and took off. They rounded the corner at the bank, and had to swerve to avoid each other. "I thought I lost him!" Both combatants yelled at the same time. ''' '''Shocker hit the gas, in an attempt to escape from killer moth. Moth turned his car around, and slammed his foot down the gas peddle in hot pursuit. Moth ramed shocker from behind, causing his car to swerve dangously, but shocker managed to right himself. Then moth ramed shocker again, And this time he was unable to right himself. The Shockermobile hit a building herman was passing. Shocker crawled out of the wreakage of the car just as killer moth was driving past him. "Nice try buddy." Shocker said as he pointed his glove at killer moth and fired a vibration at the anti-batman. The attack sent Killer Moth's car flying foward. The car flipped multiple times before landing on all four wheels. Killer Moth toppled out of the car, and was barely able to get up and stay up. Moth drew his air pistols at shocker. Shocker rushed at killer moth as he fired the guns. Shocker dodged the blast of compressed air, and he made it over to Moth, swinging his fist in a brutal arc, striking moth's fist, breaking it beyond recognetion. Moth screamed in agony, as he cluthed his hand, dropping his other gun. "Sorry about this." Shocker said as he pulled back his fist once more. (Cue:Beat Down Rush) Shocker threw his fist foward at a fast speed and began to punch the hell out of killer moth, leaving almost no part of the villian untouched. Shocker Pulled his fist back one final time, Punching right through Killer Moth. With a burst of blood killer moth screamed, only to be scilenced for ever by shocker activating his vibration gauntlets on their highest setting. Shocker punched moth in the face one more time. Moth screamed as his body began to vibrate at a high speed, until Moth's entire body exploded. "That's messy." Shocker thought to himself as he turned and began to walk back towards the bank. K.O. *'Shocker is seen picking up the bag of money, and running away with it.' *'KIller Moth's remains are shown.' 'Results' Necro: Well, I won't be sleeping tonight. Mercer: Me neither. Necro: Well anyway, Moth stood very little chance, if any when it comes down to it. Mercer: Shocker was way stronger than moth in terms of striking strength as he was able to one punch luke cage with out the help of his gauntlets. In terms of lifting strength, Moth could lift one thousand pounds, but remeber that vehicle that shocker lifted off of himself? Well that vehicle weighed about five and one half tons.And if shocker used his gauntlets in any way, Moth stood ZERO chance of countering that kind of power.So point for shocker. Necro: In terms of speed, Moth can react to attacks from batman and robin, so his top reaction speed is roughly sub-sonic. Now, the shocker is able to react to Sniper rifle bullets and he can also react to attacks from spider man, so his top reaction speed is roughly hypersonic. Mercer: Duribility is anouther point for shocker. Moth may have survived a one thousand foot long fall, but when calculated into tons it calculates to about six hundred pounds of force or roughly six tenths of a ton. Shokcer has tanked hits from spider man and luke cage who can strike with roughly one to two thousand to tons of force with ease. Necro: But shocker's mindset also played into this. Shockers mindset is to not hold grudges or anything that could be detremntal to him. But killer moth holds onto plenty of grudges, which cause him to make mistakes while fighting. Mercer: Next is the fact that shocker is less arrogant than killer moth. Necro: Let's cover what killer moth did have. Moth did have the better arsenal, his car was thousands of times better than shocker's and moth could fly. The Mothemobile is millions of times better than the Shockermobile.Moth was better in terms of book smarts, but thats about it. Mercer: How Shocking! Looks like Herman Schultz was the real Killer in this fight. ' d929lv0-edd2bfa2-18a1-456f-87f9-7b86e0743cb7.png Necro: The winner is the Shocker!' Comparison 'Shocker' +Stronger, faster, More durable. +Mindset was superior to Killer Moth's. +Less arrogant +Gauntlets were better than All of killer moth's weapons combined. '-Could not fly' '- Shocker Mobile is kind of shitty.' '-Worse driver' '-Smaller Arsenal' '-Not as smart intellectually' 'Killer Moth' +Flight +Mothmobile is pretty badass +Larger Arsenal +Smarter Intellectually +Better driver '-Slower, weaker, way, way less durable.' '-Worse mindset' '-more arrogant' ' 4656345-moth2.jpg ' 'Next Time' Violent Vigilantes Red Hood vs Scarlet Spider ' 'Trivia *This is Necromercer's second longest fight to date *This is the closest to a stomp any of Necromercer's fights have been.\ *This fight would have been in the 2-D Style of animation Category:Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Edited by Inkriel